


Oh Island of Plenty

by urbaninja



Series: Kingdom Hearts Witcher AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hayner is a Slightly Better Bard, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: They tend to separate in the winters.Hayner sort of gets it, understands that Roxas has some secrets he needs to keep. And while he would one day like to see this Castle that Never Was, he respects Roxas’s opinions.So he heads south, to the coast. Never expecting what he'll find there
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Witcher AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Oh Island of Plenty

**Author's Note:**

> Or the self-indulgent continuation that my brain asked for. Featuring Hayner as a Slightly Better Bard. (Roxas still edits most of the songs though)

Things change, slightly, after the kiss.

Not in major ways, Hayner notices, but smaller details start to stick out more. Roxas is not one for public displays of affection. He pulls away if Hayner reaches for his hand if they’re in a town. But he sticks close to Hayner in a tavern or inn, almost warning people off from approaching the bard. For his part, Hayner doesn’t seem to mind, since it is an effective form of crowd control (both in avoiding groupies and having vegetables thrown at him). He gets what Roxas is trying to say, almost finds that he can read Roxas better now that the Nobody allows his feelings to be more present. As much as they can be.

It’s behind closed doors or out in the wilds that Roxas lets his guard drop. It’s mostly in bed, which they share more often than not. Hayner could write ballads about how much he loves Roxas’s muscled arms or his long, slow, irregular heartbeat. Roxas holds Hayner closer and Hayner knows it’s not just because of the warmth he provides. And in the mornings, he gets to wake Roxas with a kiss that Roxas rarely objects to.

Neither of them really talk about what this is. Neither of them really know where this is going to go. Hayner knows that Roxas possesses some hangups. He’s far older than Hayner, due to the functional immortality of being a Nobody and will live longer even as Hayner ages (provided some monster doesn’t get lucky first). He struggles to display certain emotions. His non-humanness bothers him as well, in a way that doesn’t bother Hayner. Hayner knows who Roxas is, beyond the taciturn front the Organization Member puts forward. And this is no one he would rather be with.

**

They tend to separate in the winters.

Roxas needs to return to the Castle, needs to replenish his potions, share new information, the things that will allow him to continue his work. He doesn’t want Hayner to come with him. He doesn’t know if there’s policy against outsiders but he’d rather not risk it one way or another. Hayner is his bard after all. And while Axel might be okay with him, Roxas wants to limit exposure to the other Organization members. They already tease him enough about it as it is. He doesn’t want to think about Marluxia or Larxene toying with Hayner, to say nothing of Xigbar and Saix in general. He’d rather keep Hayner safe.

Hayner sort of gets it, understands that Roxas has some secrets he needs to keep. And while he would one day like to see this Castle that Never Was, he respects Roxas’s opinions.

So he heads south, to the coast.

**

Hayner has been south a few times.

It’s a good place to learn new songs. The ports provide new shanties and the markets different flavours. Sometimes, Hayner thinks he hears his own songs, which is surprising and exciting in it’s own way. Like he’s really making it, both as a bard and as a champion for the Organization. Spreading the word about the good that they do, or at least, that one of them does.

He wonders about sending Roxas a letter. But he wouldn’t know where to send it, he realizes. He wishes Roxas could be here. Even with his need to return to the Castle, there was also a hesitance to come to the coast. Hayner would almost call it anger, but he doesn’t press. He’s learned that Roxas reveals things on his own time.

**

This time, however, Hayner finds himself going farther south than he has been before. He’s never actually been to the Destiny Islands and he’s eager to see this new land. He likes the heat, and the wide blues of the sea and the sky. It’s beautiful and so different from the rolling hills and mountains he’s used to. 

Not that he doesn’t like the landscape he’s from. The forests and mountains. They have their own beauty and Roxas fits in nicely with them. It’s moments like these that make Hayner realize just how smitten he actually is. But that’s not a bad thing either.

He starts performing in inns and taverns like usual. He makes decent coin, learns new songs and gets to play with other musicians and bards. He learns more about music and thinks Roxas might like it. More surprisingly, he learns that Toss a Coin has made it all the way down here and is thrilled, even if Organization XIII is more of a myth in these lands than anything else (there may once have been a similar group but no one seems to talk about them). Hayner is happy enough to regale the villagers with tales of Roxas’s heroics and he even gets to embellish.

Roxas is not there to stop him after all.

**

His fame travels enough that he is invited to play for the Court. It hadn’t been something he’d expected, but he still agrees. He gets the sense it would be rude not to, having been given a formal invitation. The palace is not like the imposing fortresses he’s used to back home. It’s more open, with many tents and gardens, even incorporating the sea into it’s design. There’s a main structure built of wood, but all has that same openness. With the sea breeze, it’s lovely.

Hayner follows the attendant but pauses before he reaches the throne room, leaving the man to continue without him. A portrait has caught his attention. Hayner has always wondered what Roxas looked like before he had gone through the Trial of the Void, and now he knows. It’s not much different really. The portrait displays a younger boy, lacking the muscle, scars and general worn look that Roxas has now, gained from a life of travel and fighting. His hair is a golden blond that Hayner has always suspected it was. In the right light, it shines through Roxas’s white hair.

It’s the eyes that catch him the most. He had no idea that the flecks that he sees in Roxas’s golden gaze belied such a brilliant blue. It’s bright like the sky and he’s fascinated, allowing himself to get lost in them.

“It’s a nice picture, isn’t it?” 

Hayner is snapped out of his revere by the question. He jumps, looking to see who spoke and his eyes meet another pair the same shade of blue as the Roxas in the painting. They’re brighter though, if that’s even possible, as if twinkling with a permanent smile. The face they belong to is a kind one, who smiles at Hayner with the sense that he knows something the bard doesn’t. He is an older man with brown, spiked hair and it takes Hayner a moment too long to realize that this is King Sora, ruler of the Destiny Islands.

“Your majesty!” Hayner practically shouts as he jumps backward into a bow. King Sora laughs heartily.

“It’s okay. No need to stand on ceremony,” he says, wiping a tear from his eye. Hayner manages to relax a bit but still holds himself a little taller. “But you like the picture?”

“Uh, yes. The portrait reminds me of someone I know.”

Sora’s smile morphs into a smirk.

“Well, he probably looks a lot different now. How is Roxas these days?”

Hayner gets about halfway through his answer before Sora’s question catches up with him and then it is only Sora’s laughter that rings through the halls.

**

Sora makes Hayner play for his court. He makes Hayner sing all his songs about Roxas and tell all his tales. And Hayner does, awkwardly at first and then with more enthusiasm. Sora is easy to speak to, a personality that draws other people in. It’s warm and genuine and not at all like Roxas’s except when it is. He listens in the same way that Roxas does but he laughs where Roxas might offer a small smile. 

Eventually, Hayner exhausts his repertoire and Sora brings the evening to a close. He brings Hayner to a quieter room and though Hayner is tired he wants to continue this conversation. Roxas doesn’t speak of his past and gets cagey if Hayner asks so this is the perfect chance to learn something, and maybe he shouldn’t pry, but he feels he needs to know. Sora, thankfully, indulges where he can.

**

Roxas was born the second prince of the Destiny Islands. Sora, born two year previous, was the heir, which left Roxas with more freedom. However, he was born on the night of a new moon, which some saw as auspicious, especially with Sora having been born at midday. Sora didn’t really know any of that though. For him, Roxas was a playmate, someone with whom he could skip lessons with and cause trouble.

Roxas, however, was too responsible for his own good and often left Sora in the lurch if that meant he could get off free. But other than that, they got along well.

Until his parents had had to attend a wedding in the Kingdom of Radiant Garden. Sora had stayed in the islands, the first real test for the young heir. Roxas had gone with their parents, but upon their return, Roxas was not with them and they would not say why.

Sora did not learn the truth until years later.

**

He had been on his own state visit, to the smaller kingdom of Atlantica, and had managed to run into Roxas purely by accident. Roxas had tried to avoid Sora, but the young noble was too persistent for that. He’d marvelled at the changes his brother had gone through. He had tried to convince Roxas to come home but Roxas had refused and Sora hadn’t pushed it, noticing the quiet anger that had sprung up. Roxas had left the next morning without warning.

They had met occasionally over the years since then. It was difficult for Sora. Roxas didn’t really consider them brothers anymore, feels a lot of their connections have been severed. But there is something that prevents Roxas from fully letting it go and Sora knows that he can still count on his brother.

“We don’t really get monsters here,” Sora explains, “But if we did, I bet Roxas would come deal with them for me. He wouldn’t be happy about it, but he’d do it.”

**

Hayner spends the rest of the winter in the Destiny Islands at Sora’s invitation. He’s treated well and Sora is happy to exchange stories and songs with him. He plays with Sora’s children and enjoys some time with Queen Kairi. Sora’s Courtiers are wonderful as well, reminding him of Pence and Olette and he thinks it might be time for another visit to Twilight Town.

Mostly he’s surprised that this was the environment that Roxas had grown up in, or could have grown up in. The warmth of this court is a far cry from anything that the Organization seems to provide. Hayner’s heart goes out to Roxas, who just seems to have accepted his lot in life.

**

Eventually the winter ends, and Hayner once more makes his way north. It’s a longer journey this time but it gives him space to think. He has learned so much about Roxas and he isn’t sure how to approach it. Roxas plays his hands close to his chest after all.

He reaches the town they were supposed to meet at, and learns that Roxas had been there but trouble had arisen in the next town over and he’d headed out. Hayner sighs at one more day of walking but sets out.

Roxas almost passes him in the opposite direction, heading back but Hayner flags him down. He’s had such an adventure that he almost hadn’t missed Roxas’s solid presence, his strength. Roxas doesn’t say much at first but when he pulls Hayner off the road to kiss him, Hayner thinks Roxas may have missed him too.

**

Roxas doesn’t have much to say about his visit to the Castle. It was a lot of typical stuff, but Axel sends his regards.

“I, uh, went to the Destiny Islands,” Hayner says, and Roxas’s expression clouds over, a tightness where there wasn’t before.

“Guess you learned a lot?” He finally asks, there’s a mix of emotions that Hayner tries to guess at and fails.

“Yeah. You were a cute kid,” he replies and Roxas rolls his eyes at that, which Hayner takes to mean that this is safe ground to start covering. That he hasn’t pushed too far that Roxas will shut down the conversation.

“Sora’s like you. Doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut,” Roxas sighs, exasperation evident in his tone. And then, almost out of a sense of duty, “How is he?”

“He’s well. I have a letter for you,” Hayner passes it over and Roxas puts it away. He’ll read it later. He asks a few more questions about Kairi and the court and seems satisfied with the answers Hayner gives.

“Was there a man named Riku there? At the court?” Roxas asks.

“Riku? No, I don’t think so.” Hayner replies after a moment’s thought and Roxas’s brow furrows. 

“That jerk,” he mutters and while Hayner is confused, he doesn’t press. At least for now.

**

“You’re not mad that I went to the Islands, are you?” Hayner asks later. He’s on the edge of the bed and while Roxas’s eyes are closed, Hayner knows he’s not asleep.

“I don’t control where you go, Hayner. I can’t be mad. The Islands…it’s just difficult. Complicated,” comes the reply after a while.

“Yeah, but—“ Hayner tries to protest but Roxas leans over and yanks Hayner into the bed.

“This isn’t on you,” Roxas insists, with the tone that has the meaning of drop the subject. And Hayner gets the hint because Roxas’s arms are around him, making him very difficult to ignore.

**

Roxas had thought it odd that his parents had elected to take him and not Sora to the wedding, They said that Sora needed to gain experience in ruling. But he was also the heir, so shouldn’t he be doing state visits as well?

It was confusing and Roxas was young so he didn’t dwell on it for too long. But it didn’t stop things from feeling off in some way. He’d heard the whispers too. Of portents and auspicious omens. Words Roxas didn’t know, but it still troubled him and his parents often dodged answers to his questions.

With still a few days to go to the wedding, they spent their days in leisure. Roxas played with the other children and otherwise enjoyed himself. He liked Radiant Garden, with its vibrant greenery and forested seclusion. It was quiet, unlike the islands, and he liked the island, but something about the solitude seemed to suit him.

One day his parents took him for a ride in the carriage out into the forest. While there was still that feeling that something was off, Roxas couldn’t stop himself from being fascinated by the forest going by. They stopped for a picnic by a stream. Roxas played and explored for the majority of the afternoon until he finally fell asleep. When he awoke, night had fallen and his parents were nowhere to be seen. The clearing was quiet and the stars shone brightly as Roxas called for his parents, for anyone, and received nothing in reply.

Just the wind in the trees.

**

“It was later that night that Xehanort found me,” Roxas concluded. “And I was brought into the Organization.”

Hayner hadn’t expected Roxas to tell him all that. It had been a few days since they had last spoken of Roxas’s past and it explained why the Nobody had been more taciturn than usual lately. Hayner didn’t know what to say.

“I…I’m sorry,” he said quietly, rolling over so he now faced the Nobody. Roxas shook his head.

“Not like you had anything to do with it,” he replied. “But it’s why I don’t go back to the Islands. I just…I know my parents are gone, but I can’t help feeling mad about it still.”

“I don’t blame you. Getting abandoned like that…” Hayner trails off. Roxas nods, not wanting to mention everything about destiny and portents that seemed to surround him, and how abandonment seems to be a common thing in the Organization. He’s interrupted from going deeper into those thoughts by Hayner kissing him warmly. Eventually Hayner leans back and smiles reassuringly.

“I know it’s not much, but I don’t plan on going anywhere,” he says.

“It’s enough,” Roxas replies, and draws Hayner close once again.

**

Nothing really changes with all these revelations. If anything, it’s explained more about Roxas than Hayner thought, and he appreciates it. Roxas has also managed to relax a bit, if that’s possible. 

There are times when Hayner tries to work Roxas’s royal heritage into his tales but Roxas puts a stop to that pretty quickly. It’s enough that he’s an Organization member, no need to add to his standing out.

**

They’re in a port town when they meet him.

A job has come up there and Roxas happened to be the closest Organization member.

Hayner knows something up when he sees Roxas stiffen out of the corner of his eye. He’s about to ask if everything is alright when Roxas frowns and hands Oswald’s reins to Hayner. Hayner can only watch as Roxas stalks across the street to a tall man with short, silver hair.

Without much warning, Roxas pulls his fist back to sock the man in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. He’s oblivious to the crowd’s reaction and glares down at the man.

“What are you doing here? He wants you home so go home!”

Roxas stalks back to Hayner and they continue on as if nothing had happened. When pressed, Roxas finally snaps that Hayner shouldn’t worry about it. Just a request he was fulfilling.

**

_Dear Roxas,_

__

__

_I hope Hayner gets this letter to you. And that you’re doing well. I’ve heard lots of stories so hopefully that means things are still good. I wish I could see you. I miss you. I wish you would come to the islands. We’d welcome you home no matter what. You need to meet Kairi properly. And your nephews._

_I know you won’t though. And I get it. But still. There’s a place here if you want it. I just want you to know that I think of you often. And that it wouldn’t kill you to write a letter once in a while._

_Love Sora_

_PS. I really like Hayner! He’s good for you!_

_PPS. If you see Riku in your travels, could you send him home? I miss him a lot too. Make sure he knows I mean it :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just want to write self-indulgent things and they happened. I regret nothing and live as few men dare to dream.
> 
> There's another part but it mutated and got bigger than I thought it would so that's in the works right now. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks to PocketNoivern for betaing and to you for reading <3


End file.
